1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temporary scaffolding system, and more particularly to a clamping system for use with the scaffolding system.
2. Related Art
It is difficult to mount conventional temporary scaffolding securely to an angled structure such as an angled or tapered tower or other structural member. Either the scaffolding system cannot clamp to an angled structure, or the angled structure may have braces that obstruct the clamping. A structure such as a tower also lacks horizontal surfaces for providing support.